Things I'll Never Say
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: B/R one-shot! Really funny Bakura POV! (Well to me at least) Could be considered one-sided. Please R/R


Escuro: Yugioh is owned by Takahashi-sama and the song "Things I'll Never Say" is owned by Avril Lavigne. There is SHONEN AI in this so if you don't like don't read! Hope you like! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lyrics*  
  
"Speech"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows*  
  
A soft breeze blew through Domino Park, cool and unnoticed by its occupants. Sakura trees were blossoming all around and the breeze blew their pink petals into the warm air. A young teenage boy, no older than 16, sat leaning against one of the many Sakura trees that littered the park. His unruly white hair was decorated with stray petals and his chocolate brown eyes were closed in relaxation not noticing the nervousness of the nearly identical boy across from him.  
  
The other boy, who had sharper and darker eyes than the first, was fidgeting where he sat while trying to remove petals from his mess of silver hair. He stared at the more feminine boy longingly but broke the stare quickly.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
Damn Hikari. Why did he have to look so damn beautiful? I feel like a complete idiot right now, constantly playing with my t-shirt and pulling these annoying pink things from my hair. It's embarrassing how he can make me feel this way just by being close by. There is a tension I can't seem to break between us.  
  
You suddenly open your beautiful eyes to look at me and smile. I look down quickly feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I find myself speechless from that smile.  
  
*I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head*  
  
Stupid beautiful Hikari. Doesn't he know what he's doing to me?! Can't he see how I melt at his smile or lose myself in his dazzling eyes? Oh Ra, I'm getting poetic. Damn angelic Hikari.  
  
*(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah*  
  
I love him. I really do. Though it gets harder and harder to actually say it. I sigh outwardly not caring that I've caused him to look at me curiously. I look up and smile at him softly to reassure him. He returns the smile before moving next to me.  
  
I gulp and start to sweat as he leans on my shoulder and closes his eyes. I tense and feel my heart beat ten times faster.  
  
*If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say*  
  
He finally notices my sudden nervousness when I faint. I love my Aibou but sometimes he's so naive. Luckily enough I regain consciousness quickly.  
  
"Bakura! Are you all right?!" he says, brown eyes filled with worry.  
  
I rub my neck sheepishly as I mutter a quick "I'm fine" to him. Ra, this is so humiliating. Why don't I just give up on him? Why am I so damn persistent?  
  
"Bakura..." he pauses for a second before continuing, "Tell me what's wrong. You've been really spaced out lately. Is there something I need to know?"  
  
*It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind*  
  
This is the perfect time. I could tell him right now and face whatever he has to say. Okay I'm going to say it.  
  
"I...I..." Come on Bakura, say it. "I..." Almost there! Two more words! "I'm fine Ryou. Just a little stressed out."  
  
*It ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care*  
  
Great. Just Great. I screwed up...again. Someone up there must hate me.  
  
"Oh," he looks me over suspiciously as I fidget under his gaze, "Okay then, I guess I'm going to have to make you tell me."  
  
That was the only warning given to me before he tackled me. I found myself laughing madly as my Hikari tickled me endlessly. He was sure enjoying himself with that wide smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
*I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah*  
  
After about ten minutes of wrestling and tickling we're both laying on the grass panting heavily. Ryou is laying on my arm, chocolate eyes gleaming and white hair in a bigger mess than before. Not that it doesn't suit him. He's completely captivating.  
  
*If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say*  
  
We have yet to move from our position and Ryou seems to be drifting off.  
  
"Ryou, I would appreciate it if you would stop cutting the circulation from my arm," I gesture vaguely to his makeshift pillow.  
  
He blushes and sits up looming over me. I find my cheeks growing red as he smiles at me yet again. Damn Hikari.  
  
"You absolutely sure you're okay?" he says, plucking an annoying pink petal from my hair.  
  
Great! Another opportunity! "Uhh...umm...yeah...fine...perfectly fine! I- I've never felt better!" Which I screw up yet again.  
  
Another disbelieving look. Dammit...  
  
*What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say*  
  
"Come on Ryou let's get back. Your friends should be arriving soon," I say glancing at my silver wristwatch and changing the subject.  
  
His eyes widen and he quickly stands up. "You're Right! Bloody hell! We're going to be late!" He grabs my hand and pulls me up quickly. He didn't even give me a chance to compose myself before taking a firmer grip on my hand and dragging me away from our little Cherry Blossom spot.  
  
My heartbeat quickens and a light blush finds its way to my cheeks. Stupid naive Hikari!  
  
*(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah*  
  
We arrive at the arranged spot that we planned to meet my Hikari's friends and soon enough they appear as well. They all start to chit chat with one another about there day and ignore me completely. Not that I mind. I don't like anyone of my Hikari's pals and have no urge to become 'chums' with any of them anytime soon.  
  
An enchanting laugh breaks my thoughts and I turn to see Ryou laughing at something funny the blonde mutt said. My eyes soften as I admire the sheer beauty that is my Aibou. Oh no, I'm getting poetic again. Gotta stop doing that.  
  
Ryou notices me staring and beckons me over. I smile, glad that he hasn't forgotten me, and walk over towards him.  
  
*Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say*  
  
As Ryou continues talking with his friends his hand wraps securely around my wrist. I fight the blush this time and just stare at his hand. Damn Hikari. Maybe he feels the same way. Hell I sure hope he does. If not I'll be content just making him happy.  
  
Because, I'm sure as hell that I'm not gonna make the first move.  
  
*These things I'll never say*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Done! I hope everyone likes it! Please review. Please! *gives puppy eyes*  
  
Yami: Escuro has been beating herself up ever since 'Unwell' bombed on Mediaminer. She expected that to at least get one review but she got none. You better review. For her sake.  
  
Escuro: Oh Yami! You're so sweet! You actually care! *glomp*  
  
Yami: -_-; Remind me to stop being nice.  
  
Escuro: Review! Ja ne minna!  
  
Yami: Ja. 


End file.
